The Juvia Secret
by Jackei98
Summary: Porque En Gotham podian nacer los mas terribles villanos o las mas increibles personas, pero eso, obviamente se tendria que mantener en secreto.
1. Prologo

_**HOLA! mi Primer fanfic de FT :3 y creo que es el primer Crossover de DC y FT en español :3**_

* * *

Gajeel observo a su hermana menor llorar encima del cuerpo frío de su madre, el hermoso vestido que la mujer de cabellos negros le había hecho especialmente para la menor estaba totalmente arruinado por la sangre —Una lastima— Gajeel estaba solo observando fuera de la casa, de la ventana del patio. Juvia se encontraba destruida y a el le hervía la sangre, su puño se volvió de hierro puro y tomo aire para calmarse, ya Juvia había tomado venganza por aquello que le habían hecho en el instituto.

Gajeel era impulsivo pero por su hermanita aprendió a mantener la calma, una que perdió en su totalidad al ver como los Oficiales la apartaban bruscamente a la de cabellos azules para detenerla por la masacre causado. Gajeel no quería a su madre pues ella siempre les decía que debían tener sus poderes ocultos ya que eran cosa del diablo o algo por el estilo —Si, odiaba a los meta-humanos— A su progenitor jamas lo conoció y tampoco quería hacerlo ¿Que clase de hombre dejaba a una mujer embarazada? El padre de Juvia había muerto a manos de DeadShot. Ella era pura dulzura y no estaría tras la rejas.

Gajeel entro en la casa bruscamente, tumbo a mas de un oficial y tomo a su hermana para escapar a quien sabe donde, lo único buena que tenia Gotham era que era una ciudad tan oscura y siniestra que cualquier lugar era buen escondite.

—Los mate—Gajeel poso sus ojos rojos en su media hermana y ella ahora observaba sus manos llenas de la sangre de su madre y compañeros de escuela—. Debería entregarme.

—No.

Fue lo único que dijo. Gajeel miro al cielo y frunció el ceño al ver la Batseñal. Ahora serian super buscados, pensó con algo de gracia. No era sorpresa ya que, bueno, su hermana había acabado con su instituto completo dejando solo dos sobrevivientes.

La de cabellos azules escucho la sirena de los policías de Gotham y tembló. Unos meses después todo aquello quedaría en el olvido, un Tercer Robin habría aparecido después de mucho tiempo y dos nuevos maleantes habían aparecido en Gotham. IronDragon era conocido por su aspecto temible y AquaGirl... A ella solo nunca podías verla.

* * *

 _ **BUeno, es corto pero con eso motiva a continuarlo ¿no?  
**_

 _ **No se con quien emparejar a nuestra Juv :'v !Ah! tambien este fanfic esta Wattpad**_


	2. Capítulo I:Backstage

_Todo cambio para los medio-hermanos cuando Robin pudo identificar la identidad de AquaGirl_ _—_ _Lo cual era terriblemente malo_ _— Actualmente, la de cabellos azules y ondulados, miraba para nada sorprendida el boleto de autobús… Bueno, nada sorprendida no estaba exactamente ya que la ciudad donde le habían estado esperando Phantom Lord era la ciudad del hombre del hombre de acero, Superman. Aquello a Juvia le preocupo aún más cuando —después de su último robo al banco de Metropolis— Gajeel, mejor conocido como "IronDragon", no había aparecido aquella noche en la pequeña casa en la cual vivían desde hace un año. Juvia paso su vista a la TV, en ella tenían la noticia de que la Liga de la Justicia tenía en custodia a un mimbro de la mafia de Phantom Lord._

 _Ella se miró en el espejo, tomo el maquillaje necesario y comenzó a convertirse en aquella ladrona tan famosa en Gotham, a decir verdad detestaba volverse AquaGirl ya que ella era sarcástica y… Bueno, era todo lo contrario a ella misma. Cuando procedió a colocarse aquella reveladora camisa maldijo a la marca de nacimiento que tenía marcado en un extraño color morado, aquella maldita marca era lo que le había delatado como Juvia Locksar y AquaGirl._

— _¡Batsy, Batsy! —Por más que fuera descubierta ella aún tenía que mantener aquella farsa y si, ella había pasado un buen tiempo con la mujer de The Joker—. Al punto, guapo. Tienes algo que me pertenece._

 _Ella se imaginó el ceño fruncido del murciélago de Gotham ¿Sera guapo realmente? ¡Venga, juvia!_

 _Pero la enorme sonrisa que AquaGirl mantenía en sus labios negros desapareció cuando el niño del murciélago mostro una imagen de Gajeel —en ese momento: IronDragon— sentado tras una celda. Mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo y pregunto la localización de su hermano mayor a lo que el caballero de la noche respondió:_

— _¿Qué estas dispuesta a dar para salvar a tu hermano de tener la marca del murciélago e ir a prisión?_

— _¿Qué es lo que Batsy quiere de AquaGirl?_

 _Se regañó mentalmente gracias por aquella mala costumbre de referirse a ella misma en tercera persona. Era algo que Juvia también hacia._

.

.

.

En Gotham caía la lluvia, pero en esta ocasión era acción de ella. Juvia se resguardaba de su propia lluvia bajo su paraguas rosa. Mantenía su ceño fruncido y una de sus manos reposaba en su cadera, dando la imagen de rebeldía que ella quería dar _—_ como si ropa no fuera suficiente— Ella ya tenía algunos minutos ahí, en el mismo lugar donde libero de manera monstruosa su poder. La escuela no la habían reconstruido y eso le dio una profunda tristeza, aun podía recordar las risas de los estudiantes y la sensación de la sangre recorrer su cuerpo y manchar su vestido. Gracias a ellos, a esos malditos, ella había corrido a su casa para decirle a su madre que había tenido razón desde el inicio, que se habían burlado de ella. Recordó haberse arrodillado con ella para rezar y pedir el perdón de sus "pecados" —los cuales solo eran los deseos de una adolecente aislada— supo inmediatamente el plan de Batman, hacerla recordar su oscuro pasado, debilitarla para llevarla tras las celdas de aquella oscura ciudad.

Agudizo sus sentidos cuando los pasos de alguna persona resonaron en lo que había sido la antigua cancha de baloncesto, eran pisadas húmedas gracias a los charcos de agua.

— ¡Una trampa! —exclamo.

Frente a ella no se encontraba ni Batman ni Robin. Ella ya había peleado con aquel joven más de una vez en Metropolis, ¿Qué hacia un miembro de la Young Justice? La respuesta, en definitiva iba a encerrarla.

Juvia estiro uno de sus brazos ¡estaba furiosa! Lanzo un enorme chorro de agua que, si hubiera estado lo suficiente concentrada, bien pudo haber sido una ola y acabar con Ice Maker. Ella se sintió triunfante cuando su mayor enemigo —ya que así lo veía ella— intentaba defenderse del ataque, aquello no funcionaría ya que podía cambiar la temperatura del agua. Ni el gran IceMaker podría contra ello.

— ¡Juvia Locksar! —La de cabellos azules detuvo su ataque sorpresivamente, giro sobre sus talones y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Su paraguas cayó al suelo y la lluvia la empapaba a ella también—. No fue una trampa, pequeña… Le ofrecimos una oportunidad a tu hermano.

— ¿Cómo…?— _**"¿Cómo sabe quién es AquaGirl?"**_ fue lo que quiso preguntar en realidad, pero ¡venga! Ese de ahí, flotando frente a ella… ¡era Superman!

Ahí estaban los fundadores de la liga de la justicia… Y Robin.

.

.

.

— ¡Bienvenida! Ehm… ¿segura que quieres seguir llamándote de esa manera? —Aquel chico era extraño, de cabellos rosas y sonrisa grande. Tampoco conocía el significado de espacio personal—. Ya sabes—continuo —. AquaGirl era una villana.

Una pelirroja le tomo el hombro, todos parecían tan amables… sobretodo la chica de azules cabellos que Gajeel molestaba.

—Toma esto como tu renacimiento, Juvia.

Todos le sonreían, no como en la escuela. La veían como si no hubiese hecho miles de robos en Gotham y dos en Metropolis.

—Hmp.

Fue lo único que logro expresar.

Todo fue tan raro.

.

.

.

— ¡Batman quiere tocarme los cojones!

—Tim…

— ¡No pidas que me calme, Kon.

Y SuperBoy solo un suspiro para volver su vista a los documentos que el mencionado murciélago les había entregado ¿Qué tenía de malo meterlos en la banda?


End file.
